


食髓知味 (2) [ABO] [NC-17] 【曼朱/維達】【曼朱/西梅】

by Gecko892461



Series: 食髓知味【ALL維達】 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha! Mandžukić, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M, Omega! Vida, Omega! Vrsaljko, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: Alpha! MandžukićOmega! VidaOmega! Vrsaljko*室友配置是我亂掰的。





	食髓知味 (2) [ABO] [NC-17] 【曼朱/維達】【曼朱/西梅】

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha! Mandžukić  
> Omega! Vida  
> Omega! Vrsaljko  
> *室友配置是我亂掰的。

 

 

5.

　　曼朱基奇把維達領進房門的時候，福薩里科正靠著床頭看雜誌，聽見開門的聲音頭也不抬，只是接著翻了一頁。

　　「幹完了？」

 

　　曼朱基奇投以質疑的眼神。

　　「剛才找不到你一起回房間，但在路上聞到你的信息素了，還有一股陌生的......香茅味？」

　　「如你所見，還沒完，所以可能──你知道的。」

　　「我可以在旁邊看。」福薩里科聳肩。

　　 _──福薩里科的惡趣味。_

　　不過和他相處那麼長時間，曼朱基奇認為他也不是不可能做出這種事，他翻了個白眼，讓維達先把包安置好，自己去檢查門窗。

　　聽他們居然以日常問候般的口氣討論這樣的話題，維達目瞪口呆。

　　「你也是Omega？」福薩里科慵懶地坐在床邊。

　　「『也是』？」

　　「對啊，馬利奧沒跟你說？」

　　「我沒有替你發言的權利。」曼朱基奇抱胸靠在浴室門框上聳聳肩。

 

　　空氣中混著胡椒和香茅的氣味，絲毫聞不出有其他信息素的存在，維達不解地看著福薩里科轉頭露出後頸尚不明顯的腫塊。

　　「一個月前是我第一次發情，也是他幫我解決的。」

　　「可你不是才十六、七歲？」

　　「他們說我提早分化了，系統還不是很成熟打抑制劑太危險，簡單來說就是叫我找個人上床。」

　　「所以你們兩個──」維達以曖昧的眼神看向兩人。

　　「不，我們只是室友。」見維達想知道來龍去脈的樣子，福薩里科起身拍拍他的肩，「這說來話長，之後找個時間好好聊聊吧，你們的味道嗆死人了，趕緊的。」

 

　　福薩里科又叮囑了一句：「別搞到我床上啊！」就溜了。

 

　　「你沒說你在和別人上床。」

　　「你也沒問啊。」

 

　　維達懶得和他爭論，發情熱讓他全身覆上一層薄汗，股間又開始流出體液，渴望被Alpha填滿。不像原本那般生硬，這次他主動貼近曼朱基奇脫掉對方的上衣，球衣簡單的構造讓兩人很快就一絲不掛地糾纏在一起，跌跌撞撞地邊接吻著進了浴室，曼朱基奇突然拉開距離，拔開花灑的頭把水管遞給維達。

　　「先把剛才留在裡面的洗出來。」

　　維達紅著臉要他先出去，在浴室費了一番功夫才把自己整理好；經過水柱的刺激，腸道變得更加敏感，身體再度失去控制，維達貼在冰涼的牆面上試著降溫，想當然是沒有任何用處的，但此時他無法在濕滑的磁磚上踩穩腳步，在浴室耗了老半天，等不下去的曼朱基奇才終於推門進來。浴室是乾濕分離式的，朦朧的毛玻璃隔間簡直是拍攝色情片的完美場景，曼朱基奇走進來將維達抱起面向玻璃隔板，掰開對方的臀瓣二話不說捅了進去。

　　可惜當事人無法從玻璃外看到此番情景。

　　「啊！你......你就不能先警告一下嗎......？」

　　「我比較喜歡直接來。」

　　又是那輕佻的語氣，維達甚至可以想像他攤手一副事不關己的樣子。

 

　　雙腿被分得更開以便進出，可兩人的身高差距使維達不得不墊起腳尖，牽動到了各處肌肉，臀部猛地夾緊，得到的是一個響亮的巴掌，鮮紅的掌印落在臀上彷彿奴隸身上的烙印。

　　「放鬆！」

　　到後來曼朱基奇愈操愈起勁，維達的下半身逐漸遠離牆面，本來在毛玻璃不規則的紋路上摩擦的陰莖失去了撫慰，他想伸手去摸卻又不得不扶住玻璃表面穩住自己。

　　「啊......啊啊......啊......慢點......」

　　維達再次被曼朱基奇掐住後頸，側臉撞上牆面，呼出的氣在玻璃上凝結成了一片水珠，他伸手抓住爆出青筋的手腕，但也僅僅只是握著而已，根本無法使其鬆手。果然球風強硬不是沒有道理，這名暴躁的Alpha幹起人來也沒有在客氣的，維達甚至有種在被強暴的感覺。雖然曼朱基奇不斷放出他的信息素，但粗暴的性愛方式還是讓維達心驚膽跳，他開始擔心自己會不會被操死在這裡。但害怕歸害怕，身後的快感還是一波接著一波。

　　曼朱基奇使勁衝撞那柔軟的點，把維達頂得站不住腳，抓住他手腕的手也垂了下去，向後想搆他的大腿又搆不到，只能摳住毛玻璃上的紋路不讓自己再往下滑。

　　「哈啊、啊......啊啊......」

　　第三次被曼朱基奇操射，維達幾乎要昏了過去，在被放開脖子的時候要不是曼朱基奇即使抱住他就要跌到地上了。就著這個陰莖還在體內的姿勢，曼朱基奇將他抱了起來走向洗手台，這個姿勢很難施力，維達騰空時著實嚇了一大跳，驚訝著這人到底多大力氣。隨著走動的節奏，陰莖陷得更深，維達忍不住發出呻吟。

　　被壓在光滑的大理石檯面上，手臂交錯固定在背後，維達覺得自己像待宰的豬隻，對於現在的處境無法做出任何抵抗。曼朱基奇將性器完全抽出，突如其來的空虛感讓穴口止不住收縮；再狠狠插入，幾乎要把腸道給頂穿，幾次愈來愈深的頂弄之後，維達開始覺得有點疼，深怕生殖腔被頂開。

　　「嗯啊啊啊......輕點......求你了唔──」

　　「那樣你可射不出來。」

　　不管怎麼求他放手，曼朱基奇就是充耳不聞，無法用手把欲望釋放出來，就只能乖乖讓他操到射精。硬撐著的雙腿已經失去力氣，維達往下滑，又被曼朱基奇頂了上去，他倒抽一口氣，濃烈的信息素侵入鼻腔直衝大腦，像嗑藥一般上癮，只能不斷張嘴想吸入更多。

　　「哈啊──哈啊──」

　　過度換氣加上搖晃的視線使他頭暈目眩，突然間，陰莖被溫熱的手掌包覆著快速上下擼動，前後夾擊的快感讓括約肌止不住地收縮，他聽見了身後人的低吼。

　　他射得曼朱基奇滿手都是，同時也感覺到腫脹的腺體被人含住，還來不及反應就已昏了過去。

 

 

6.

　　微微睜開酸澀的雙眼，維達不清楚自己睡了多久，只記得做了很長的夢，似乎還是春夢，那些激烈的性愛場面還在他腦海中揮之不去。

　　 _──太真實了。_

　　待他定睛一看，才發現自己的手搭在結實的胸膛上，腦袋開始正常運轉後他才想起自己發情了，昨晚的火熱畫面一一浮現。

 

　　如果那還是昨天的話。

　　他從床上跳起來也管不了會不會吵到身邊的人，撈過床頭的手機，上頭顯示日期已經是四天後了。遲來的酸痛感讓他扶著腰定在床上動彈不得，他忽地想起旁邊那人動了自己的腺體，可摸了摸後頸，並沒有發現傷口。

　　「放心吧，沒標記你。」

　　一旁的人撐著頭玩味地看著自己慌張的樣子，維達心裡燃起了一把火，他忘了自己已經四天沒下床，站起來的時候腳還扭了一下，隨便撿了條褲子穿上，轉頭要進浴室的時候居然撞上了福薩里科。

　　「我只是回來拿東西的。」福薩里科舉起雙手表示清白。

　　「不用麻煩了，我要走了。」

　　維達簡單梳洗了一下，往嘴裡丟了剛從包裡掏出的藥丸，合著清水吞了下去，抬頭看見曼朱基奇靠在門邊。

　　「避孕？」

　　「就算沒咬破腺體，但你射在裡面了，我總得採取措施。」

　　「我有戴套。」

　　這維達還真的不知道，迷迷糊糊地被人壓著上，根本沒精力去注意。

　　「不過離第一次內射也有一段時間了，你吃這個也不一定有用。」

　　他說的是更衣室那次，其實維達有趁回房間的空檔吞了兩顆，這麼重要的事他不可能忘記。

　　「很抱歉讓你得吃這種東西，不過當時情況緊急，身上也沒套子。」

　　維達還在氣他明知道自己害怕被標記，還硬要玩弄腺體的事，但聽到這句道歉讓他很驚訝，態度也軟了不少。

　　「不怪你，畢竟發生得太突然了。」

　　在滿是Alpha的環境中，會遇到這樣的事完全在預料之中，他也很慶幸不是在大街上被隨便哪個陌生人撿走，只是如今的問題是該怎麼解決與隊友之間尷尬的氣氛。

　　「那麼如果沒事的話......西梅想和你談談。」

 

 

7.

　　上頭正打算幫福薩里科換室友，他便問了維達的意願，維達很快就答應了，他目前自己一間房，多個伴也不會太無聊。換了房之後，變成曼朱基奇自己一個人住，他本人表示不介意，這樣以後帶人回來睡就不用經過室友同意了。

　　福薩里科：「他從來沒問過我的意見好嗎！」

 

　　作為室友的期間，兩人逐漸混熟後互相交流了作為Omega的心得，以及自己是如何和曼朱基奇發展成現在這種關係的。

　　「其實嘛......是我先主動的。」

　　當時福薩里科發現自己脖子上有個腫塊，便去做了檢查，結果醫生告訴他那是提早分化的癥狀，過不久就會迎來第一次發情，但由於腺體尚未發育完全，幾乎聞不到他的信息素，發情期可能也不會持續太久。檢查過後三天，腸道開始分泌出異於平常的量的體液，這是發情的徵兆，醫生叮囑他這樣不穩定的狀況不能使用抑制劑，所以他得找個人將他的情況穩定下來。

　　剛好他的室友就是個Alpha。

　　憑著曼朱基奇出色的體能和年輕健壯的肉體，想和他一夜春宵的Omega多的是，他從來沒有壓抑過自己的欲望，被他看上的Omega也都是極品。福薩里科不敢肯定對方對他這樣不懂搔首弄姿的Omega是否看得上眼，猶豫了很久還是決定賭一把，畢竟他也不想和不認識的人上床。

 

 

8.

　　當天晚上，福薩里科便實踐了行動，他的計畫很粗糙，根本稱不上是什麼計畫，他只是在房間裡來回踱步看對方有什麼反應，果不其然引起了在床上看書的人的注意。

　　「兄弟，你要是尿急就快去吧。」

　　「......」

　　原本以為在密不通風的房間裡信息素會發揮作用，但事實上氣味淡到被剛出浴室的曼朱基奇身上的沐浴乳香給蓋住了。早已濕透的Omega等不下去了，翻上曼朱基奇的床跨坐在褲襠上就是一句：「做不做？」

　　「發什麼神經？」曼朱基奇一臉嫌棄地看著這位平常就很愛開玩笑的朋友，想著他今天又玩什麼招。

　　「到底做不做！」福薩里科憤而脫掉上衣，滿臉通紅蔓延至全身就像喝醉了一樣，突發的刺痛感讓他捂住了後頸。

　　「你在發情？」曼朱基奇撥開瑟瑟發抖的手，此時腺體終於發揮作用，散發出淡淡的牛奶巧克力味。

　　 _──看來這孩子是提早分化了。_

 

　　「求你......幫我......」

　　褲頭忽地被抓住，身上的Omega開始扭動了起來，似乎想要脫掉曼朱基奇的褲子，只不過是力不從心。輕鬆翻了個身將Omega壓在身下，順便把褲子一同扯下，對比一絲不掛躺在床上的人，曼朱基奇衣服都還好好地穿在身上。

　　「套子呢？」曼朱基奇伸出手，被質問的人一臉迷茫，「都準備好要上我了居然沒準備保險套？你想懷孕是不是？」

　　被罵得一頭霧水，福薩里科不曉得這人在生什麼氣，他記得曼朱基奇抽屜裡都有備著保險套以防萬一，所以他並沒有特別準備。

　　果真從抽屜裡拿出了整排的保險套，福薩里科更不解了，衝著曼朱基奇的褲襠就是一腳，結果踩到了已經半勃的性器。

　　他咽了咽口水。

　　「我......我這不是知道你有所以沒買嗎......」

　　「要是我用完了呢？」

　　福薩里科被他堵得說不出話，他還真沒想過這個問題；而曼朱基奇那麼憤慨也不是沒有原因，曾經就有人不讓他去買，過沒幾個月後硬是說自己懷上了他的孩子，當然檢查證明和他沒有半點關係，因為他根本沒內射。

 

　　見福薩里科不知該如何是好的樣子，曼朱基奇也意識到自己太激動了，便稍稍放出了自己的信息素安撫他。

　　儘管發情中的Omega可能比較喜歡正面對著自己的Alpha，但曼朱基奇還是偏好後入式，見到福薩里科優美的背部線條後，他對自己的決定更加滿意了。在這麼多想要爬上他的床的人之中，不乏性感嫵媚的Omega，能收穫多少精緻的臉蛋和肉體自然不在話下；但在多年的運動生涯中，他知道自己想要的是和他一樣在草皮上奔馳的身軀；那將會佔據他整個人生的足球，也將會滲入他生活的每個部分。

　　他曾經以為那些是只有Alpha才擁有的。

　　他不是沒有上過球隊中的Beta，那時候他覺得那和自己要的感覺很接近了，但遠遠不夠；如今，他在這理想的軀體上流連忘返。

 

　　凶猛的野獸在體內奔馳，體型和福薩里科方才碰到的完全不是同一個等級，他只能將自己埋在枕頭中偷聽野獸的喘息，他聽見喃喃自語的聲音，但聽不清內容，只能讓思緒逐漸飄向遠方。不知道射了多少次，換了多少避孕套，做到床吱吱作響，可身體似乎要比床先解體，過程中唯一清醒的瞬間是當溫熱的舌頭貼上腺體，福薩里科用盡全身的力氣只擠出一句：「不可以......」

 

　　再次醒來的時候已是隔天下午，他獨自一人躺在床上，身上裹著的被單還有曼朱基奇的味道，和醫生預測的相同，他的發情期只維持了一天。

　　昨晚的一切對他來說就像一場夢。

 

 

9.

　　除了做愛的細節，兩人已經向對方解釋得差不多了，也清楚各有各的為難之處，同時也感嘆很幸運地遇到了器大活好的Alpha。

　　「他似乎很喜歡後入和......掐頸？」

　　「大概是什麼特殊的性癖好吧。」

　　「我知道有一種說法是這樣可以假裝在和心愛的人做愛。」

　　說到這裡他們一同笑了出來，害臊地紅了臉，但福薩里科似是想起了什麼，笑容一時僵在臉上。

　　「我想起來了......那時候我聽見他說──」

 

　　『要是他也是Omega那該有多好。』

 

 

　　———TBC———　　

 


End file.
